Hot Air Balloon
by Estrella Vivian
Summary: 'Ini, ini terlalu indah. Semuanya begitu indah. Terimakasih Kami-sama telah menempatkan aku disini. Tapi bagaimana jika ini semua hanya mimpi?/OneShoot/GaaHina/RnR?


Title : Hot Air Balloon

Rate : T

Pair : GaaHina

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, Third POV, OOC, Typo, dan segenap kesalahan lainnya

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto **

Title belongs to Owl City

Fict belongs to me

Iseng-iseng bikin fict pake pair favorit saya. Semoga gak mengecewakan

Enjoy Reading !

Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari taksi yang mengantarkannya dari bandara menuju sebuah rumah, lebih tepatnya istana, karena rumah ini terlalu megah untuk bisa disebut rumah. Halaman rumahnya saja mungkin bisa digunakan uuntuk mendaratkakn sebuah helikopter pribadi. Hinata memandangi istana itu dengan mata yang membelalak takjub. Dari luar gerbang yang lumayan jauh dari halaman rumahnya pun kemegahan istana itu terlihat tak berkurang sedikitpun. "Wah, keluarga Sabaku memang keluarga bangsawan" Pikirnya. Ya, istana ini milik keluarga Sabaku, tempat kakaknya bekerja.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan sempat membuat takut Hinata selama sepersekian detik, namun ketakutannya sirna saat mengetahui bahwa yang menepuk pundaknya adalah orang yang membuatnya datang kesini, Neji Hyuuga, dialah yang menyuruhnya datang kesini, tempo hari, kakaknya itu memberi kabar bahwa keluarga Sabaku masih kekurangan pengurus untuk mengurus rumah semegah ini. Jadilah Ia berdiri disini untuk bekerja dan juga mungkin untuk menemani kakaknya semata wayangnya itu.

"_Nii-San?_" Hinata menoleh dan melihat kakaknya menenteng beberapa kantung plastic sepertinya berisi belanjaan. "Biar kubantu" Hinata membantu membawa beberapa kantung plastic itu.

"Terima kasih. Ayo cepat masuk. Aku sudah memberi tahu keluarga Sabaku tentang kedatanganmu hari ini" Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibir sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Ba-baik." Jawab Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, buka gerbangnya" Kata Neji pada seorang pemuda yang duduk dan sedang menonton tv didalam sebuah pos penjagaan yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang. Dari seragam yang dipakainya, sepertinya dia adalah petugas keamanan dirumah ini.

"Iya iya, akan segera kubukakan, tidak sabar sekali". Dengan malas ia bangun dari duduknya untuk membukakan gerbang. Matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis dibelakang teman karibnya itu. "Hei Neji, siapa wanita dibelakangmu itu?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Dia adikku" Jawab Neji datar.

"Oh begitu ya. Manis juga dia." Dengan percaya dirinya dia menjabat tangan gadis indigo itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Aku ini teman baik kakakmu".

Hinata hanya tersipu malu melihat tingkah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

" Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk Hinata. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera kau lakukan" Neji menyela percakapan mereka.

"Oh jadi namamu Hinata. Hei Neji kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Awas kau ya." Gerutu Naruto.

Tapi Neji tidak memperdulikan ocehan pemuda pirang itu dan melengos pergi begitu saja dengan menggandeng Hinata dibelakangnya. Hinata pun mengikuti kakaknya itu tanpa banyak bertanya ataupun bicara. Justru Neji lah yang banyak bicara dan menjelaskan semua yang perlu Hinata pahami sebelum dia bekerja disini.

"Keluarga Sabaku terdiri dari Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku dan ketiga anak-anaknya. Anak yang pertama seorang gadis bernama Nona Temari, yang kedua laki-laki namanya Kankurou, dan yang bungsu seumuran denganmu, namanya Gaara. Dan nanti jangan heran kalau si bungsu itu terlihat angkuh, wajahnya memang terlihat angkuh dan ekspresinya datar, tapi dia orang yang baik sebenarnya." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Hinata setia mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya itu. Ia juga membayangkan bagaimanakah sesungguhnya Gaara itu. 'Yang bungsu seumuran denganku? Mungkinkah dia mau berteman denganku? Ah sudahlah jangan bermimpi, mana mungkin seorang bangsawan mau berteman denganku yang hanya pengurus rumahnya.' Innernya. Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh memikirkan pemuda Sabaku itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Sungguh tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Dan tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah itu. Neji mendahului masuk rumah. Di dalam rumah, keluarga Sabaku sedang berkumpul, sepertinya sedang menonton tv bersama. Ketika memasuki rumah itu, hanya si gadis yang berambut pirang dan dikuncir seribu yang menyadari kedatangan Neji dan Hinata.

"Oh jadi ini adikmu, Neji?" Tanya Temari begitu melihat Hinata. Dan mengalihkan perhatian anggota keluarga Sabaku yang semula begitu khusyuk menonton tv.

"Iya, ini adikku, Namanya Hinata" Jawab Neji

"Sa-Salam kenal." Hinata membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati para calon majikannya.

"Perkenalkan Aku Temari. Ini Kankurou dan itu ayah dan ibuku. Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku." Temari mempekenalkan satu persatu anggota keluarga yang ada disana.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Tetapi sesuatu masih mengganggu pikirannya. 'Dimanakah si bungsu yang menurut kakaknya mempunyai wajah yang angkuh itu' Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Sungguh ia penasaran sekali. Tapi ia tak mungkin punya keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Oiya masih ada satu anggota keluarga kami, dia adik terkecil kami. Namanya Gaara. Yah dia memang jarang ikut berkumpul bersama kami bahkan untuk sekedar menonton tv bersama seperti sekarang. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu diruangannya dan merancang beberapa _replica_ gedung atau apapun yang bisa dibuatnya. Ya, Itu memang hobinya sejak kecil dan ̶ "

"Sudahlah Temari, Hinata pasti lelah. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Neji tolong antarkan adikmu keruangannya." Nyonya Sabaku memotong ucapan Temari karena melihat wajah Hinata yang nampaknya sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan untuk kemari.

"Baik nyonya" Jawab Neji.

"Hm. Ya sudahlah nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya Hinata. Oiya Neji tolong buatkan aku _Steak Tenderloin_ ya" Neji memang_ chef_ pribadi dikeluarga ini. Jadi jangan heran kalau anggota keluarga ini menginginkan dimasakkan makanan seperti di restoran.

"Baik Nona."

"Hei sudah berulang kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Aku ini temanmu juga kan? Cukup panggil Temari." Selain menjadi _chef_ pribadi, Neji juga sudah dianggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

"Baiklah." Neji membungkukan badannya.

Lalu Neji mengantarkan adiknya itu dan menjelaskan sedikit sebelum meninggalkan Hinata dikamarnya. "Ini kamarmu, kunci duplikatnya ada dibawah vas bunga itu" Neji menunjuk kearah vas bunga yang tersusun rapi di meja disampin pintu kamar Hinata. "Dan kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di dapur. Dapurnya berada disebelah lorong ini. Dan kamar mandinya sudah ada didalam kamarmu. Mengerti?"

"I-iya _nii-san"_

"Baiklah kurasa cukup. Aku harus memasak untuk makan siang mereka" Dan ia pun pergi menyusuri lorong yang tidak terlalu sempit itu.

Hinata memperhatikan Lorong itu sebelum ia memasuki ruangannya. Di lorong itu terdapat banyak foto. Salah satunya foto seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia sedang duduk dan memegang sebuah replika sebuah pesawat jet dan dibelakangnya ada anak perempuan berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi anak laki-laki berambut coklat. 'Sepertinya ini Nona Temari dan Tuan Kankurou. Apakah anak berambut merah ini Tuan Gaara?' Batinnya penasaran menerka-nerka. Ia mengamati lagi beberapa foto sampai ia merasakan kelelahan dan menyadari dirinya belum beristirahat sejak tiba disini. Lalu ia pun masuk keruangannya. Ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk seorang pengurus rumah tangga sepertinya. 'Mereka benar-benar keluarga ningrat' Batinnya berkata seperti itu untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Setelah 2 jam beristirahat, Hinata terbangun dan ia ingat kakaknya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang "Hm. Di waktu seperti ini, _nii-san_ sedang apa ya kira-kira?" Ia berjalan keluar ruangannya dan mengarungi lorong menuju dapur, tempat kakaknya bekerja.

Sampai di dapur, ia takjub. Dapur keluarga Sabaku ini seperti dapur di hotel berbintang lima, luas dan perlengkapannya lengkap. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian dapur itu. Dan matanya pun akhirnya menangkap sosok itu sedang bersama seorang pemuda berambut semerah bata dengan lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Sekilas ia mengamati pemuda itu, "Apa itu Tuan Gaara?" Batinnya. Karena penasaran ia menghampiri mereka berdua. Semakin mendekat ia bisa mendengar peercakapan mereka berdua.

"Ya baiklah, bisa kau buatkan aku _Spaghetti Bolognese_ ?" Suara si pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar diantara suara minyak yang mendidih.

"Tentu saja, kau tunggu saja dikamarmu, nanti akan segera kuantarkan" Balas Neji.

"_Nii-san_?" Panggil Hinata setengah berbisik.

Yang dipanggill menengok dan mendapati adiknya berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. "Hinata, perkenalkan ini Tuan Gaara, Tuan Gaara, ini Hinata, adik perempuanku yang baru datang hari ini."

"Hei berhenti memanggilku Tuan, aku tidak suka. Segera antarkan _Spaghetti_ itu kekamarku" Respon Gaara tanpa basa-basi dan meninggalkan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Ya, memang begitu sikapnya, dingin dan datar. Tapi dia itu sebenarnya baik. Jangan kau pikirkan sikapnya itu ya Hinata" Tukas Neji menenangkan adiknya yang nampak sangat kecewa dengan sikap majikannya barusan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi kakaknya.

"Nanti kau yang mengantarkan makanan ke ruangannya ya"

"A-ano, kenapa ha-harus aku?. Aku bisa membantu _Nii-san_ didapur" Jawab Hinata Ber-Blushing ria.

"Ya, anggap saja ini perkenalanmu dengan dia. Dan lagipula didapur sudah banyak orang jadi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu disini." Jawab Neji datar.

"Ba-baiklah" Jawab Hinata setengah berbisik.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hinata mendapati dirinya menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan dilantai dua dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat polos berwarna coklat tua tanpa ada embel-embel ukiran atau stiker atau apapun, hanya kayu yang di cat warna coklat tua, datar dan nampak dingin. Sangat kontras dibandingkan dengan Pintu di seberangnya yang sangat meriah dengan beberapa Stiker dan Tulisan "Temari's room".

_Back to_ Hinata. Ia berdiri disana mematung. Ia ragu untuk mengetuk bahkan memasuki ruangan itu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali kedapur dan meminta kakaknya saja yang mengantarkan makanan itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia harus mengantarkan makanan itu sendiri. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dan dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk ruangan itu.

TOK TOK

"Masuk pintunya tidak terkunci" Suara datar bungsu Sabaku terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memutar knop pintu itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Kamar itu sangat besar dengan replika beberapa kendaraan dan gedung memenuhi sisi dan sudut ruangan itu. Matanya menatap kearah meja disebelah kanan pintu yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah replika Balon Udara yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat sukses menarik perhatian Hinata pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini. Ia mengamati replika itu, sangat sederhana namun berkelas dengan motif mata walik berwarna pelangi. Karena terpesonanya, ia sampai lupa dengan tujuannya ke ruangan ini.

"Hei apa kau sudah selesai, taruh saja di meja itu" Suara itu menamparnya keluar dari lamunannya. Membuatnya menatap sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi lain ruangan dan menghadap ke jendela membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia terlihat tengah asyik membuat sesuatu, mungkin membuat replika yang lain. Entahlah, Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu.

"Ba-baiklah" Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Walaupun yang diajak bicara tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia menaruh nampan berisi sepiring _Spaghetti Bolognese_ dan segelas _Lemon Juice_. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, takut empunya ruangan terganggu oleh kehadirannya.

Setelah Hinata dipastikan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Gaara mendekati nampan yang dibawa gadis tadi. Ia mengambil segelas _Lemon Juice_ dan segera meminumnya. Seulas senyum yang tersungging tulus dari bibirnya. "Manis" Gumamnya.

Nyanyian burung dipagi hari menemani Hinata melakukan rutinitasnya pagi ini. 'Hari yang cerah' pikirnya. Ia memulai hari ini dengan memotong rumput dan merapikan beberapa tanaman yang menghias pelataran istana ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda sedang mengamatinya dari atas sana, dari balkon didepan kamarnya. Ya, pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Diam-diam selama sebulan terakhir sejak gadis Indigo itu bekerja dirumahnya, inilah rutinitasnya di pagi hari, memandangi gadis itu dari sini. Ia belum berani untuk mendekati dan berbicara dengan gadis itu. Biarlah untuk sementara ini ia menikmati keindahan gadis itu dari sini. Setidaknya sampai nanti waktunya tepat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata sudah selesai melakukan semua tugasnya. Ia kembali kedapur menemui kakaknya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak menemukan kakaknya di dapur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui kakaknya diruangannya. Ruangan kakaknya itu bersebelahan dengan dapur dan tidak jauh dari kamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya ia didepan pintu kamar kakaknya. Sesuatu menahannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu ini yang rupanya menahannya.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan tapi kau bisa jamin kan kalau adikku akan baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengenali suara ini milik kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, Adikku ini pria yang bertanggung jawab ko" Suara ini sepertinya milik Nona Temari.

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas kan? Waktu kita tidak banyak untuk mempersiapkan semuanya untuk sore ini" Suara datar ini sepertinya milik Tuan Gaara.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik. Kutitipkan dia padamu"

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih. Aku pasti akan menjaganya"

'Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan Kak Neji? Dan sepertinya tadi Kak Neji membicarakan aku. Entahlah ini semua membingungkan' Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Suara knop pintu yang diputar dari dalam menamparnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan benar dugaannya, Temari dan Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu.

"He-hei Hinata, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Wajah Temari tampak gugup melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Gaara menyusul dibelakangnya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"A-ano, Kak Neji−"

"Kakakmu didalam, kami hanya berkunjung sebentar untuk membicarakan sesuatu" Jawab Temari dengan wajah memucat.

"Ayo cepat. Jangan buang waktu" Gaara menarik tangan Temari agar tidak berlama-lama berdialog dengan Hinata.

"Hinata kami pergi dulu ya" Temari melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda hormatnya. Lalu ia memasuki ruangan kakaknya. Dilihatnya kakaknya sedang memegang sebuah botol kecil seperti botol sirup obat flu. Ia melihat kakaknya mengamati botol itu dengan seksama. Hinata penasaran dengan botol yang dipegang kakaknya itu.

"Botol a-apa itu _Nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Wajahnya kaget mendapati Hinata yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Baru saja, belum terlalu lama. Ja-jadi itu botol apa?" Tanya Hinata yang masih penasaran.

"Oh Ini ̶ " ia berpikir sejenak. "Ini hanya sirup obat flu" Jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"_Nii-san_ sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu didapur agar Nii-san bisa beristirahat" Hinata mulai khawatir dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya flu biasa saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau yakin?" Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Iya. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri" Sebenarnya ina adalah alasan Neji agar Hiinata tidak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal botol itu dan apa yang dilakukan kedua Tuan rumah yang tadi berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal ya _Nii-san_" Hiinata tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya itu. Ya, walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan ynag ingin dia tanyakan, tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain waktu.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, kakaknya kembali memanggilnya "Hinata, kamu _free_ kan sore ini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa _Nii-san_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja" Sebenarnya Neji sedang memastikan agar semua rencana yang sudah disusun akan berjalan sukses

"Oh. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada diruanganku."

"Oiya ini ada sedikit roti, aku membuatnya sendiri. Perutmu belum terisi kan siang ini?" Neji mengambil sebungkus roti yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih _Nii-san_"

Hinata sedikit bingung. Tingkah kakaknya itu benar-benar aneh kali ini. Tapi sudahlah. Sebaiknya ia segera meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, ia langsung menyantap roti pemberian kakaknya, berhubung perutnya sudah menagih minta diisi. _Nii-san_ memang pandai memasak. Ini adalah roti terenak yang pernah melalui kerongkongannya.

Setelah sukses menghabiskan roti itu, Hinata merasa lelah. "Mungkin aku harus mengistirahatkan mataku sejenak. Hari ini cukup melelahkan" Gumamnya. Dengan sekejap ia sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Hinata merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa kedinginan. Siapa yang menyalakan AC sedingin ini? Pikirnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya, ia juga tidak sedang berbaring diranjangnya. Ia dalam keadaan duduk. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia tertidur sambil duduk disini. Ini dimana? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Belum hilang rasa herannya, ia kembali terheran melihat sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. Seorang pria dengan rambut semerah bata dan memakai jaket tebal dengan syal yang setia melingkari lehernya dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Hampir saja kau melewatkan semua ini" Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A-ano. Tu-tuan Gaara"

"Panggil aku Gaara. Sudah kubilang Aku tidak suka dipanggil tuan."

"Ba-baiklah Ga-Gaara. I-ini di-dimana?" Oh _Kami-sama_ penyakit gagap Hinata semakin parah. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Sungguh tak pernah sedikitpun terbayang olehnya bisa melihat pemuda itu sedekat ini.

"Berdirilah dan nikmati semua ini." Gaara membantu gadis lavender itu berdiri.

Ini posisi yang jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan posisi Gaara saat ini terlihat seperti memeluk Hinata. Padahal ia hanya membantunya berdiri. Hinata sudah tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. 'Oh kumohon jangan pingsan' Inner Hinata. Dan ternyata Cupid tidak membiarkan Hinata melewatkan momen ini. Setelah Ia berdiri, ia bisa melihat pemandangan didepan manik lavendernya. Ia kembali mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya. Ia terpaku pada pemandangan yang dusuguhkan didepan matanya.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ini terlalu indah untuk diungkapkan. Ia sedang berada pada ketinggian sekitar 40 meter. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah Balon Udara. Balon udara ini sangat mirip dengan replika yang pernah dilihat Hinata diruangan majikannya itu. Dari sini Ia bisa melihat danau yang berkilau biru dibawahnya. Ia juga melihat bunga Sakura yang sedang mencapai musimnya. Bunga-bunga itu seperti gulali kapas yang lembut. Ia juga bisa melihat seluruh kota dari atas sini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suara datar itu menyadarkan Hinata dari ketertegunannya.

"I-ini Indah" Hanya itu yang kata yang mampu meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Sudah lama aku merancang ini" Ia berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata yang terus tertuju pada pemandangan dibawah mereka.

"Ja-jadi balon ini kau yang membuat?" Ia penasaran dengan jawabannya. Meskipun ia tahu kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah iya. Karena setahu Hinata, Gaara memang hobi membuat replika bukan hal yang mustahil juga kalau pemuda didepannya ini juga bisa membuat replikanya menjadi benda sungguhan ditambah ia juga tidak punya masalah dengan financial untuk merealisasikan replikanya.

Pertanyaan Hinata hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar. Hinata semakin kagum pada pemuda disampingnya ini. Ia menatap pemuda itu. Walaupun yang ditatap tidak membalas tatapannya. Biarkan saja, bisa melihat pemuda itu sedekat ini saja sudah membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia tidak mengharapkan bisa bertatapan dan memandang mata Jade menawan itu. Tidak terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Lavendernya bertemu Jade itu. Mungkin kesadarannya akan hilang bila itu terjadi.

Udara disini sangat dingin. Berada pada ketinggian 40 meter tanpa baju berlapis tebal bukanlah ide yang bagus. Hinata mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Melihat keadaan itu, Gaara segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di pundak gadis itu. 'Ini, ini terlalu indah. Semuanya begitu indah. Terimakasih Kami-sama telah menempatkan aku disini. Tapi bagaimana jika ini semua hanya mimpi?' Inner Hinata berceloteh lagi. 'Kalau begitu aku akan tidur lebih lama lagi. Kalau perlu untuk selamanya. Kalau ini hanya mimpi, aku ingiin selamanya tidur.'

"Kau tidak mimpi, Ini nyata. Sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki dirumahku, aku sudah merencanakan hal ini" Gaara sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu dari pertama bertemu." Seperti biasa, dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia masih belum percaya kalau ini nyata. Apalagi dengan perkataan Gaara barusan. Sepertinya ia memang sedang bermimpi. Ini semua sungguh tidak mungkin nyata.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?" Kata Gaara lagi.

"Te-tentu saja boleh." Jawab Hinata semampunya.

"Tidak ada yang marah kan? Aku sudah meminta izin Neji dan dia bilang aku boleh mendapatkanmu." Kini mata Jade Gaara benar-benar bertemu dengan Lavender Hinata.

Oh _Kami-sama_ sepertinya Hinata akan kehilangan kesadarannya kali ini. Tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Hinata. Hinata tetap tegar berdiri diatas kakinya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata, aku mencintaimu" Kini bibir pemuda Sabaku itu sudah menyentuh lembut bibir Hinata. Ia mengecupnya dengan tulus. Dan membawa gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Kini Hinata tidak bisa berdiri tegar lagi. Kesadarannya hilang didalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Hinata….Hinata." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata menyadari tubuh mungilnya digendong pemuda itu. Ia juga mendengar suara kakaknya dari bawah. Sepertinya balon udara ini sudah diturunkan. Ia bisa melihat samar keadaan disekitarnya tapi masih belum bisa mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa membuika mata sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lemas.

"Hei Hinata kenapa?" Suara khawatir Neji terdengar ditelinga Hinata.

"Entahlah, Ia pingsan tiba-tiba. Cepat bantu aku, kita bawa kerumah sakit" Suara orang yang membopongnya ini juga terdengar panik.

'Terimakasih untuk hari ini, walaupun harus berakhir tapi aku senang ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Aku juga menyukai dan mencintaimu Sabaku no Gaara' Batin Hinata saat tangan hangat itu membopongnya menuju mobil.

***FLASHBACK***

"Aku akan membawanya terbang dengan balon udara baruku"

"Bagaimana caranya? Hinata pasti tidak akan mau diajak begitu saja. Apalagi kau juga jarang berbicara dengannya" Komentar Neji.

"Maka dari itu kami membawa obat ini. Ini bisa membuat Hinata tidur dan saat ia tidur kami akan segera membawanya" Jelas Temari.

"Kau yakin obat bius ini tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Neji pada kedua majikannya

"Hei tenanglah itu bukan obat bius, itu hanya obat tidur biasa. Cukup taburi rotinya sedikit saja. Jangan terlalu banyak." Temari meyakinkan sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Kau mengizinkan aku membawa adikmu kan?"Tanya majikannya yang satu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan tapi kau bisa jamin kan kalau adikku akan baik-baik saja?" Neji kembali mempertanyakan kesungguhan Pemuda Sabaku itu. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tenang saja, Adikku ini pria yang bertanggung jawab ko" Temari membantu adiknya untuk meyakinkan calon iparnya itu.

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas kan? Waktu kita tidak banyak untuk mempersiapkan semuanya untuk sore ini"

"Jaga adikku baik-baik. Kutitipkan dia padamu" Neji menepuk pundak pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih. Aku pasti akan menjaganya". Kedua majikannya itu keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Diamatinya botol obat bius itu baik-baik. Ia menuju menaburkannya sedikit diatas roti yang sudah ia buat. "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja" setelah menaburinya sedikit. Ia kembali memperhatikan botol ditangannya. Ditatapnya lagi botol itu. Sebersit keraguan mulai menghantui pikirannya. Apakah Hinata berada ditangan orang yang tepat?.

"Botol a-apa itu _Nii-san_?" Suara Hinata tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hinata? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Wajahnya kaget mendapati Hinata yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Baru saja, belum terlalu lama. Ja-jadi itu botol apa?" Wajah adik kesayangannya itu terlihat penasaran.

"Oh Ini ̶ " ia berpikir sejenak untuk mencari alasan yang rasional. "Ini hanya sirup obat flu" Jawaban ini dirasa paling masuk akal saat ini.

"_Nii-san_ sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu didapur agar _Nii-san_ bisa beristirahat" Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang tercipta pada ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya flu biasa saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sebisa mungkin Ia berusaha terlihat normal dan biasa saja untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Iya. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri"

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal ya _Nii-san_" Akhirnya Hinata mempercayai alasan kakaknya itu.

Sebelum Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu, Neji kembali memanggilnya "Hinata, kamu free kan sore ini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa _Nii-san_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja" Sebenarnya Neji sedang memastikan agar semua rencana yang sudah disusun akan berjalan sukses

"Oh. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada diruanganku."

"Oiya ini ada sedikit roti, aku membuatnya sendiri. Perutmu belum terisi kan siang ini?" Neji mengambil sebungkus roti yang sudah ditaburi obat tidur tadi.

"Iya. Terima kasih _Nii-san_"

'Semoga semuanya berjalan sukses dan tidak ada kendala. Aku percayakan adikku padamu Gaara.' Innernya begitu gadis itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

**END**

Maaf ya kalo gaje, abal, dan kurang so sweet. Ini fict kedua saya. Masih butuh banyak saran dan kritik yang membangun biar tulisan saya lebih bagus lagi. Jadi jangan lupa di review ya kawan ^^

**Muchas Gracias**

**Mind to Review ?**


End file.
